Everytime We Touch
by eaOnigiritan
Summary: Estava sendo difícil não é Tadase? Ter que ver a Amu com outro garoto, estava sendo um tipo de teste de sobrevivência do qual você não estava conseguindo passar.  Tadamu/Amuto. Songfic


Shugo Chara não me pertence D: Eu achei que não se encaixava na historia do anime, por isso preferir botar como UA

Espero que gostem x-x

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime We Touch<strong>

[Tadase x Amu]

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

.

Amu-chan… Esse é o nome que sempre está na sua cabeça, não é Tadase? Em todos os seus sonhos ela é a personagem principal, e em todos eles ela diz as palavrinhas que você considerava mágicas. "Tadase-kun... Eu te amo". Mas como se fosse realmente uma palavra mágica, quando ela se declarava nos seus sonhos do nada, magicamente, você acordava para triste realidade. Como era difícil ver que todos os "Eu te amos" dela era apenas da sua imaginação, essas três palavrinhas era que ela pronunciava eram para outra pessoa agora. Estava sendo difícil não é Tadase? Ter que ver a Amu com outro garoto, estava sendo um tipo de teste de sobrevivência do qual você não estava conseguindo passar.

.

'_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

.

Você lembra quando ela teve a iniciativa de pegar a sua mão, Tadase? Você nunca se esquece daquele toque, de como ela ficou vermelha, se duvidar até lembra como era a roupa dela também. A mão dela tremia e suava um pouco, a pele dela era tão macia, parecia ser tão frágil, você segurou a mão dela com tanta delicadeza como se com algum toque brusco fosse quebrá-la, e o beijo... o beijo que nunca aconteceu, chegou perto de você provar aqueles lábios finos da sua amada Amu, mas Yaya acabou interrompendo-os sem querer. Em quanto os rostos se aproximavam você agradecia mentalmente por ela não poder escutar seu coração, as batidas pareciam uma bateria instrumental e a cada segundo que seus rostos ficavam mais perto você sentia-se perdido, sua consciência deixando o seu corpo, parecia que a qualquer momento fosse voar de tão... tão leve que estava, era um sentimento que não conseguia explicar, mas era muito bom de sentir, e devido ao susto que tomaram ao Yaya aparecer do nada, se separaram antes mesmo dos lábios se tocarem. Amu gaguejou mais que o normal, estava mais vermelha que o normal... ela era realmente uma graça não é, Tadase?

Mas agora isso é..._ Passado_... Um doce passado que continua nas suas lembranças. Todas as essas reações que ela tinha com você, agora ela está tendo com _ele_. Na verdade Tadase, essas reações ela já tinha quando estava perto dele, mesmo quando ela dizia que gostava de você, quando Amu ficava perto _dele_, mesmo que sem querer, ela acaba esquecendo-se do "príncipe" e na mente dela reinava o "gato". Está vendo? Ela nunca esteve realmente apaixonada por você, ela apenas estava confusa... E você sabia disso não era, Tadase? Você sempre soube que ela preferiria ele, sempre soube... você apenas não queria acreditar, fingia que não sabia de nada, apenas na esperança que realmente fosse coisa da sua imaginação e que o seu conto de fadas de que o "príncipe" tinha achado a sua "princesa" durasse mais.

.

_Need you by my side._

'_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

.

Você sempre fica se perguntando se teria sido diferente se você tivesse lutado mais por ela, se por um acaso não tivesse desistido tão rápido ainda teria uma chance com sua amada Amu. Será que se você gritasse tudo que está sentido para ela, se dissesse que ainda a amava... Será que ela o escutaria e com a sua declaração ela acabasse notando que na verdade gosta é de você? Não me faça ri Tadase, esse não é um dos seus sonhos, é a realidade, não queira se prender na sua imaginação, quando vai finalmente aceitar a verdade?

Quando acidentalmente suas mãos se tocam agora, você ainda sente algum tipo de estática, certo? Você começa a sentir um calor anormal, acaba vindo um nervosismo do nada, tudo isso só por um simples toque acidental de suas mãos, ou quando ela toca no seu ombro. Você fica na esperança dela ter sentido a mesma estática, o mesmo nervosismo... Pobre Tadase, quer tanto ela de volta que acaba imaginando falsas esperanças.

.

_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Oww…_

_The good and the bad times, we been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

.

Ela que fazia você ficar com a "cabeça levantada", não era? Só com as simples palavras que ela dizia já conseguia te levantar, as inúmeras vezes que você caiu, lá estava ela para te erguer. Amu era como uma pilastra que erguia o castelo do pequeno "King", o castelo que agora está caindo aos poucos e não tem mais a pilastra de antes, agora ela era a pilastra _dele_ e ele também se tornou a dela, secava as lagrimas dela, dava o próprio ombro quando ela queria chorar. Vai ver esse foi um dos seus erros, ter apenas se encostado nela e não ter permitido o suficiente que ela fizesse o mesmo em você.

Seu castelo está caindo King, porque não tenta seguir em frente seu reizinho idiota? Você e a Amu tiveram bons e ruins momentos, mas conseguiram passar por todas as ruins e conservar os bons, porque não toma esses momentos como algum exemplo para tentar seguir em frente? Amu agora está tendo seus novos momentos com _ele_ , por que você não tentar criar seus momentos, suas novas lembranças? Talvez com outra pessoa, ou sozinho. É tão difícil assim Tadase?

.

_Can't you hear my heart bate so,_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

.

Quando você encontra Amu com _ele_ seus belos sorrisos falsos escondem a sua dor, escondem a vontade de pegar na mão dela e tirar de perto dele, de sair correndo com ela e depois de dizer que o sentimento de antes ainda continuava em seu coração. Mas não... sabia que se fizesse isso não iria adiantar nada, ela apenas pediria desculpas e voltaria para _ele_, voltaria para... o Ikuto. Então o sorriso forçado era o que fazia, treinou tanto que saia mecanicamente.

"Espero que seja feliz" foi o que você disse a ela. Então, porque é tão difícil você vê-la feliz, Tadase? É doloroso vê-la soltando aqueles grandes e lindos sorrisos por está com o Ikuto, não é? Ela esta mais feliz com ele... é doloroso saber disso, né Tadase?

_Need you by my side._

* * *

><p>Ok, podem começar aos chigamentos XD ficou uma bosta -.-''<p> 


End file.
